


I made this for fun and also because I like he

by GlassEater_Central



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV), The Umbrella Academy (TV) RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves-centric, No Romance, No Smut, Other, good luck, goodnight chicago!, hes gonna eventually have a meltdown but im not telling you what chapter, im having a ball
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27514291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassEater_Central/pseuds/GlassEater_Central
Summary: This is a bunch of stuff about klaus hargreeves mainly because I couldn't find anything fun in the klaus tag it's all just sex???? Like ok that's cool but give me some fun escapades. also the discord server is gonna go fuckin nuts over me simping for another crazy man with daddy issues
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

It was a normal morning in the apartment, which here means that Klaus was pacing restlessly, picking up random objects and setting them down again. You were sitting in a chair by the window, and enjoying the show. He only noticed that you were watching when you started chuckling at him. 

"Oh, shut up." He picked up a cup from the cabinet, looked at it, and set it down again. "I've been itching to get out of this apartment all day." You looked at his bright yellow pajama bottoms, and torn shirt.

"Are you going out like that? It's the middle of winter." Klaus looked down at his outfit, then out the window and nodded in your direction. 

"Yeah, yeah, you're probably right." He scrambled into the next room, and you could hear things falling over and increasingly concerning crashing noises. He slid back into the living room with actual clothes on this time. You doubted that the thin jacket he had on would hold up against New York City winter, but you let it slide. 

"All right, let's go." You got up and slid on your shoes. You started looking for your jacket, where did it go this time, and you looked up and saw Klaus holding it in front of your face. 

"Looking for something?" He said with a fake teasing tone in his voice and the stupidest smile you'd ever seen.

"Thanks, asshole." You shot back an even dumber smile at him, but he was already at the door, holding it open. You pulled your coat on and followed him out the door to go do god-knows-what.

Turns out that what Klaus had in mind was going into a Hobby Lobby and running out with anything he could carry. 

You both ran down the freezing New York streets, and all of a sudden you realized that he was your best friend. All the shit you'd gone through together all culminated in this one perfect moment, running from an angry manager, dropping beads and pins left and right. 

The manager didn't know the city as well as Klaus did, and he led you through backstreets and shortcuts until you were somehow in an empty warehouse, exhausted and panting.

"Wow," Klaus breathed, falling down on something covered with a tarp. "I didn't know you had that in you. We should have fun field trips like his more often!" He has an almost delirious smile on his face, and you had one as well. 

"As long as it doesn't always involve running halfway across the city just because you can't contain yourself in a Hobby Lobby, I'm all for it." He laughed at that. It was more of a wheeze, but it counts.

"No no no no no, not always that. Sometimes it'll be running from Diego cause all of his shiney little knives have gone missing, or from Luther cause someone slipped a very unkind likeness of him under his door." He held out his hand for you to shake. "Deal?"

You stepped forward and shook it with no hesitation. 

"Deal."


	2. You get a baking chapter im being nice this time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> did this for fun and sorry its been so long ive been doing school and stuff. im actually supposed to be doing school stuff right now. If you guys want some more angsty stuff i have one stored away, you just have to ask.

You were in the kitchen, and you heard the door open. You heard the scuff of sneakers on the floor, something drop onto the floor, and something, which you guessed was Klaus, fall onto the couch. You chuckled to yourself, wiped off your hands, and made for the living room.

“Did you finally get the groceries I asked for?” You asked with faux sternness in your voice. Klaus, face down in the couch, wordlessly pointed to the dropped bag, behind the couch and by the door. You walked around the couch, and looked in the torn plastic bag. There wasn’t brown sugar, but that was alright. “Long day, huh?” Klaus only groaned in response.

“Diego dragged me all over the city looking for some shoplifter; it was awful. You’d think he was on NCIS, for god's sake.” He was still face down on the couch. And you were gonna do something about it.

Klaus was yanked from his resting place by one very determined roommate. He yelped with surprise and began to try to shake your arms from his legs.

“Come on!” You grabbed a tighter hold around his ankles and began to drag him with an evil grin on your face. “If you want to eat these cookies you’re gonna help me make them.” He began laughing and kicked your hands away. 

“Stop it, Stop it! You’re gonna gonna give me a heart attack.” He got up off the floor, still chuckling, and went towards the kitchen. “I’ll help you make them, but only if I get the leftover batter.” You pretended to think about it, and followed him into the kitchen.

“You drive a hard bargain, mister.” You said jokingly.

“Only the best,” He responded.

Making peanut butter cookies with Klaus was anything but boring. You both ended up eating almost half the bowl because ‘Salmonella be damned', as Klaus so nicely put it. It was fun to finally do something with him just for fun, especially since it had been so long since you’d both been in the apartment at the same time. You laughed and joked with each other, and you ended up sinking to the floor in hysterics more than once. After more than an hour of awful jokes and squinting at a recipe that made no sense to either of you, there were finally twelve raw cookies in the oven (After Klaus figured out how to get the oven to bake something). You both sat on the couch after you put in the cookies and set the timer, and decided to fill the 18 minutes with more conversation. 

“It’s really been too long,” He said, leaning back and sighing. “We’re almost never in the same spot at the same time anymore,” You nodded. You’ve almost never been home since you took that job, and you really had no idea what Klaus did while you were away.  
The both of you sat there for a while, just enjoying each other's company. It was nice to not be running from an angry manager or sibling for once; today you didn’t have any plans other than staying home and bothering your roommate. Or, letting him bother you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this one in a hurry hurry so its not especially good or thought out. You guys can feel free to request things or critiuque (no way i spelled that right) my writing


	3. He's back and this time he's got a fun little chipped tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> listen guys the discord server has decided that the hardcore sad stuff happens next chapter so just be aware of that.

It really was a beautiful night. Only a few stars could be seen through the lights of The City, but they were gorgeous anyways. You tore your eyes away from the window and stared at the door instead. Klaus hadn’t been home for five days.

Normally you wouldn’t be worried if you didn’t see him for a day or so, you worked full time and he tended to be doing other things when you got home. But five whole days? That was straying into danger territory. He could have mouthed off to the wrong person and gotten seriously hurt; he could have been roped into some dangerous mission and not made it back; he could have been kidnapped for all you knew. There were too many what ifs. You had fought the urge to call his siblings and ask them about Klaus, but today you had finally broken and called Allison. She had said that she didn’t know, but Diego might. When you called Diego, he said he hadn’t seen Klaus for a while either, and he’d keep and eye out, and have you asked Luther? When you called him, Luther said no he hadn’t seen him, but Vanya might have. You circled through all the Hargreeves siblings before realizing that nobody knew where he was.

Sitting in the living room doing nothing wasn’t helping your anxiety, but you couldn’t think of anything else to do. Klaus was missing. Glancing at the clock revealed that it was nine twenty two pm. Great, you’d been sitting there worrying since six pm. All the awful things that could be happening to Klaus right now were still running through your head. Should you call the police? Would they even do anything about it? You didn’t have any evidence to prove that he was actually missing and not just on some weird trip. The thoughts of doubt filled your head; you went back and forth between thinking he was just crashing somewhere else and that he was definitely stuck and injured somewhere, and every minute you’re not looking for him is another minute he’s in pain. You’re so lost in your own head that you almost don’t hear the door start to open. 

You’re torn from your thoughts when you see Klaus; bloody, disoriented and dirty, walk through the front door. He looks surprised to see you staring at him, and smiles painfully. 

“Heyyyyyy…” He said anxiously. “You are- you’re not normally home now!” Klaus began to fidget, knowing you’d ask questions.

“Yeah, and normally you haven’t been missing for five days.” Klaus frowned at that.

“Has it been five days? Really? You’re not joking, are you?” He smiled unsteadily after he said that and his hands began to shake slightly.

“No, I'm not, where have you been??”

“God, where haven’t I been. I’ve literally been to the afterlife and back just trying to get some fresh air.” You sighed.

“Listen,” You began. “You don’t have to tell me anything, but you’re gonna have to tell your siblings what happened eventually. They’ve all been worried out of their minds about you, we all have.” You rose from the chair, and walked towards him. “And I can see that something definitely happened,” Klaus started to back away and the unsteady smile on his face turned into an expression of anxiety. You stopped and nodded. “Whatever happened while you were gone, if you want to talk, I’ll be home all weekend. If not, you never have to mention it to me again.” 

You turned and went to your bedroom, but stopped in the doorway.

“I mean it, you know,” Klaus nodded, and you nodded back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think abt it gary


End file.
